Not so bad
by thedefectivevoid
Summary: Basically, Garnet teaches Pearl that not all human processes are as bad as she thought it would be. I am bad with summaries but do check it out! Pearl/Garnet.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Rating: M, for sexual content.**

 **Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the amazing Rebecca Sugar and her Crewniverse, and Cartoon Network. None of it is mine, sadly.**

 **Author`s note: I thought about this while I was working on 'Kid Sister', and it won`t leave me be until I typed it out and posted it here. Enjoy, dear readers, and reviews are welcome.**

* * *

Garnet used a finger to wipe away the drop of ocean water hanging at the edge of her visor as she climbed up the stairs leading to the temple. Cold was the night, and the large gem could hear the gentle howling of the winds moving through the air. It wouldn`t take future vision to predict the storm coming soon from a distance.

The time was way, _way_ past the stroke of midnight and Garnet knew that she would have to keep the sounds of her footsteps down in order to keep Steven from awaking from his slumber. The usually happy, bubbly young boy was turning into such the light sleeper nowadays, and it worried Garnet; despite knowing from future vision that everything was alright- that there was nothing too big to be worried about.

Call her a worrywart but no one could blame her for worrying about her little cutie-pie; he was her baby, after all.

Steven`s sleep hadn`t been the same since the day when he had bubbled the cluster- a feat that Garnet still couldn`t believe had happened but did, and Alexandrite had rescued Lapis Lazuli and lost Jasper when Malachite had unfused. Call it a mother`s intuition but she had a distinct feeling that despite after all the things the orange quartz gem had done to them, Steven was still worried about her. It was how the boy was; he was too kind and sometimes even too forgiving for his own good.

A thought crossed the fusion`s mind and Garnet wondered if Steven was having dreams about the orange gem like he did Lapis. She made a mental note to ask about it later. It would make sense. He meets Jasper in his dreams and offers her his help, and Jasper`s ego and rage would lead to her attacking him back. The only way for Steven to escape from her was to wake up, and then he would fall right back to sleep to try and help her again.

Neither her, Pearl nor Amethyst could see from Steven`s point of view; they wouldn`t understand him or his reasons why he wanted to save Jasper, and Garnet supposed that that was the reason why he wasn`t telling them anything about this. He was scared of their rage and what it would mean for the orange warrior gem when they find her. Garnet shook her head and cursed herself for not thinking of that possibility sooner. It was so obvious! Steven was such a sensitive child. She was too caught up in her feelings and the things that they have been through to actually look from his side of the view. That was exactly she would try to do, if she were Steven.

And of the two gems now living together in Greg`s barn, even she did not expect that future to become possible. But it did; another feat from Steven that made her so proud of him and things were the best than it had ever been for them. Her future vision showed her another possibility now that she had thought about Steven`s dream-telepathic abilities linking him to Jasper and foresees her joining the Crystal Gems as well. She was worried, but vowed to listen to her own advice and believe more in Steven. It may not sound or look like the right decision at the moment, but she knows that whatever Steven tries to do, it`ll certainly be great.

Garnet was just back from a lone mission and had decided against warping back to the temple. The walk through the ocean had been just what she needed to get her thoughts back in line and plan for what to do next. The gentle rhythmic motion of the waves against her body had been exceptionally soothing. Their main focus would, of course, still be to find Jasper. In the meantime they still had to keep watch on Lapis and Peridot and monitor their actions. And Garnet supposed they also cannot just ignore their regular gem missions; there was still so much that they needed to do and take care of.

A heavy sigh escaped her as Garnet gently pushed open the temple`s front door. Steven`s room was as dark and as quiet as she had expected. Garnet walked over to the fridge and took out a bottle of cold water. Even though gems don`t need to eat or drink, she took pleasure in doing so every once in a while. She uncapped the bottle and made her way to the sofa… and was greeted with a sight that surprised her.

There, fast asleep in a comfortable looking position was Steven… and Pearl.

The large gem allowed a small smile to form on her lips as she took in the scene before her. It was certainly awhile since she had seen the tall, slender gem looking so relaxed. Pearl had always been the most uptight and wound-up gem among the three of them. Her worries for Steven`s condition and change in sleep patterns had been obvious; to the point that sometimes it annoyed even Garnet. So seeing her in this situation, Garnet was more than relieved.

Pearl was sleeping in a sitting condition, with her back leaned against the back of the sofa and her arms were wrapped in a loose grip around Steven, who was snoring softly in her lap. There was a thin trail of saliva going down the corner of the boy`s mouth and Garnet was glad that he was, for once, so deep in his sleep.

Garnet shook her head and drank from the bottle before throwing it away into the trashcan. She would really hate to disturb such a blissful scene but Steven needed to be in bed for when the storm arrives so that he wouldn`t be cold or uncomfortable. So gently, Garnet lifted him up from Pearl`s arms, and carefully as so not to wake the other gem, she carried him up into his bed and arranged him down underneath his covers and kissed his cheek.

Then Garnet quietly went back to the sofa. Pearl had switched positions and was currently lying on her side in a foetal position, with both her hand clenched into her chest like a baby`s. She was muttering about something slowly in her sleep. Garnet crossed her arms and shook her head again. She didn`t want to wake Pearl up, but it would be better that she does.

Pearl really looked like she needed her rest, though, and Garnet was suddenly overcome with a slight feeling of hesitation. She bit it down and leaned forward, before softly putting her hand on Pearl`s shoulder.

For someone who does not respond well to voices to wake up from sleep, Pearl was very sensitive to touches. She immediately awoke and sat up with a sleep-ridden, alarmed look on her face.

" _G-Garnet?"_

" _Shh_ ," Garnet replied. "You fell asleep. I thought you might want to wake up. The sofa isn`t that comfortable to rest on; you`ll hurt your back."

A light blue blush tinted Pearl`s cheeks. She looked like she was embarrassed to be caught participating in human habits, which Garnet supposed she does in a way. The pale gem always sees herself to be superior to human processes. Thus the reason why she doesn`t breathe air or drink or eat or in this case, sleep. Her claims of the human digestive process being to gross and disturbing might be the other. Honestly, Garnet thinks they`re not that bad. They may even be fun at times. Pearl`s blue-eyed gaze darted away from the hers nervously, before they widen in sudden realization.

"Where`s Steven?!" Pearl whisper-shouted frantically towards Garnet. "H-he fell asleep in my lap. He was helping me stop projecting dreams from my gem in case I fell asleep again." Her expression turned sheepish and she looked away. Garnet thought it was kind of cute and stifled an amused chuckle. "Did it work?"

Garnet flashed the other a small smile. "Yes. And I already carried him back into his bed; he didn`t even move a muscle. You must be worn out not to wake up when I removed him from your lap."

"Well-"

"It`s okay, Pearl," Garnet assured her. "You did mumble a bit something in your sleep though. I didn`t hear anything, I promise."

Pearl played with the fabric of the sash tied around her waist before an uncertain but grateful smile cracked out on her face. "Thank you Garnet."

"Sure."

A tense silence filled the air when Pearl didn`t move from her spot and Garnet sighed. "Is there anything you would like to tell me, Pearl?"

"Whaaat? No, no, no. Nothing at all. Why would there be anything? I`m not hiding anything."

"I didn`t say that you were." There was a pause and Garnet crossed her arms on her chest. "Pearl."

"…"

"Pearl," she pleaded. "Please."

Pearl faltered under Garnet`s stare and ran a well-manicured hand down the back of her head, smoothing down her peach-coloured hair.

"Well," she sighed. "It`s Steven. He`s having dreams about Jasper like he did Lapis. He wants to _save_ her, can you believe that?"

Garnet sighed again. Suspicion confirmed. "Yes." She answered. There was a look of disbelief on Pearl`s face before it morphed into stoic.

"Future vision?"

Garnet did not answer and Pearl knew that she was right. She was about to reply when they heard some sounds coming from the direction of Steven`s bed and froze. Garnet`s gaze moved under her visor from Pearl to the bed, and back to Pearl. When it was finally silent again, Pearl gave out a sigh of relief.

"Let`s continue this talk in my room." Garnet whispered. "We don`t want to wake Steven before the storm comes."

"Good idea, Garnet. Lead the way. Wait, _storm?"_

Garnet kept quiet and instead led Pearl to the temple door. She held out her hands and the ruby and sapphire gems on the door glowed. Two lines appeared from the top corners of the door and went downwards to meet at the centre, before it came down to a single line going to the bottom. It opened up three ways and both gems entered the room.

Garnet`s room had smooth, hard, maroon-coloured floors and the walls were a lighter shade of the same colour. In the middle of the room was a raised platform, where on top of that stood a large bed with black-coloured pillows and matching blankets. There was a short stack of stairs that led to the top of the platform.

On the left side of the room was a large, sturdy-looking dark mahogany desk with intricate carvings on its edge, going down the four corners of the table. Lined up nicely atop of it were picture frames of various sizes. Pearl could see that Garnet kept a portrait of each member of the Crystal Gems and even Greg, and one large picture of all of them together. The middle frame held an old picture of a smiling Rose and next to her was one that showed Ruby and Sapphire together; courtesy of Steven with Greg`s camera. Besides that, there were also multiple cases and shelves that held files and various rolls of parchments, and even random objects that the fusion had collected throughout their years on Earth.

Scattered on the right side of the room was mostly exercise and work-out tools that included high monkey-bars, a treadmill, a worn-looking punching bag and a complete bench-press set. Pearl could also see Garnet`s keyboard guitar propped on a stand by the tools.

Garnet gestured Pearl to her bed with a tilt of her head. "Make yourself at home."

Then, there was a flash of light and Garnet was no longer wearing her usual attire. Instead, her outfit now consisted of a comfortable black and red sports bra and matching cotton short shorts. She was barefoot, and her visor had disappeared as well.

"G-Garnet?!"

Three eyes of different colours met a pair of light blues and Garnet raised one of her brows in confusion. "What?"

"Y-your clothes!"

She glanced down to her rest-clothes. Was there anything wrong with it? She looked inquiringly towards Pearl and saw that the other gem was blushing furiously and her whole face was bright blue with embarrassment. Pearl desperately tried keeping her eyes glued to the floor. Despite literally living together for more than millennia, she had never actually seen Garnet in clothes that bared so much skin. What the fusion wore now was even lesser than the time they had that ridiculous party on the beach with the Pizzas.

After a short while, Garnet realised what Pearl`s problem was.

"Do my clothes make you uncomfortable, Pearl?"

Pearl gave out a flustered huff and wrapped her arms tightly around her body. "Well, isn`t it obvious?" she retorted. Garnet sighed. _Oh boy._

"Pearl, you`ve seen Steven naked many times and Amethyst in a whole lot less than what I am wearing now."

"But-but that`s _them!_ And you`re, well, _you!_ I-I never thought- I mean-"

Garnet gave a small nod. "I understand. Would you like for me to change back?"

Pearl gritted her teeth. _"Please."_

There was another flash of light and Garnet was back in her black and maroon bodysuit, minus the visor.

"Thank you." Pearl sighed and finally raised her head to look at the taller gem again.

"No problem." Garnet assured her and sat on the bed. Pearl`s face still had a bit of a blue hue to it, and she found it hard to look at Garnet`s face and even harder to focus on whatever they were supposed to be talking about.

"So…" Garnet started when Pearl still hadn`t uttered a single word. Pearl played with her bottom lip and her hands feel ridiculously clammy. Pearl tried calming herself down and go back to the topic but somehow, she just couldn`t. All that she could think about was that she saw a whole lot of Garnet`s skin and that she had an odd, perverse curiosity to want to see _more._

 _Uh-oh._

"Pearl?"

"Hm?"

Garnet was quiet for a while as she went into future vision, before she sighed and massaged on the bridge of her nose. Well, that had been a certainly… _interesting_ possibility but one that she was willing to explore.

"Pearl, I foresee this is going to be a problem. We need to get it out of the way."

" _This?"_

Garnet gestured to the space between them, then down her body with her hand. Pearl`s blush increased in colour again and she lowered her head to the silk-covered mattress.

"Yes. Do you have any suggestions?"

Pearl almost groaned, but held it in. How can Garnet be so… _expressionless_ about this whole fiasco? This improper situation between them and her curiosity; how can the larger gem stay so open and willing and accepting? She doubted that future vision could do so much, this had Garnet`s effort written all over it. "No." Pearl whispered. Garnet allowed a small smile to blossom on her lips.

"I have an idea. But you have to relax. Can you do that?" Garnet asked and stood up. Pearl gripped and twisted her sash nervously. "What are you going to do?"

A bright light flashed again, and Garnet was back in her rest-attire. Pearl squeaked in surprise and her head immediately went down again.

"Pearl?"

"…"

"Pearl, I want you to look at me."

"B-but you`re not-"

"I am aware of that fact. And I still _. Want you. To look. At me_." A short pause. " _Please."_

Pearl groaned, but reluctantly gave in and slowly raised her head at Garnet`s pleading tone. She bit on her lip hard to reign in the embarrassment that plagued her stomach and chest area. She locked gazes with the taller gem`s own in question, and Garnet nodded her answer; Pearl knew what she had to do.

Her eyes lingered upon Garnet`s before slowly it descended to lower parts of her body in increasing silent appreciation.

Garnet wore a soft, patient expression; so different from the one she usually has on and her body posture was relaxed. Pearl went from Garnet`s top eye, displaying not a single emotion to her red and blue eyes, currently studying her with a mix of calm curiosity and nervous anticipation. Then her small nose and plump, luscious lips; and Pearl wondered if it would feel just as soft as it looked like.

Wait. _What?!_

Blinking rapidly to clear her thoughts, Pearl quickly darted her gaze to the fusion`s long neck and felt her lips go dry. _Why was this happening to her? This-this sudden attraction; sudden curiosity; sudden thirst to run her hand in that neck and-_

Pearl subconsciously licked her lips and shook her head slightly to get her head back in check. _No! Bad! Focus, Pearl!_

"Pearl? Is everything okay?"

Pearl swallowed the nervous lump in her throat and gave Garnet a weak, fake smile. "Y-yes. Yes, thank you." Garnet gave her a little nod and was silent once more.

Garnet`s wide pair of shoulders, Pearl knew, were just as strong and solid as it looked like. It led down to a pair of equally toned arms and light biceps from constantly lifting heavy objects and wearing her gauntlets during fights and duels. Garnet was easily the strongest out of all of them, even back since when Rose was still alive.

Garnet had prominent collarbones and going lower, Pearl could see that Garnet also had suitably ample, well-rounded breasts that matched her form structure. However, she knew better than to stare at that part for too long; no matter how much she wanted to and dragged her gaze down, following the curve of Garnet body down to her stomach area and her waist. The fusion`s middle section was smooth and firm and Pearl had to stiffen an urge to run her fingers against it, for fear of Garnet`s discomfort and anger.

It led down to round, shapely hips that gave Garnet her tall, hourglass figure and legs that seemed to stretch for days.

And then it was over. Pearl released a ragged sigh as her gaze made their journey upwards yet again, back into Garnet`s waiting gaze. There was a pleased smile on the fusion`s lips and Pearl couldn`t help but to give a small smile of her own as well.

"Good girl," Garnet half-whispered and a shiver ran up Pearl`s spine. "Do you feel better now?"

Pearl nodded. "Yes. But Garnet?"

"Hm?"

"…I-" Pearl clenched her teeth together in hesitation and played with her bottom lip. She had a request, but it was so… embarrassing!

"Pearl. It`s fine."

Pearl was snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Garnet with a shocked look on her face, clearly from disbelief and embarrassment.

"Y-you knew?"

"… Yes. It was a possibility, Pearl. I saw it coming before you did."

"Oh."

An awkward silence blanketed them and Garnet sighed.

"You can touch me if you want to, Pearl. I told you it was fine."

"But-but what about Ruby and Sapphire? Are they okay with this?"

Garnet gave Pearl a soft smile. "Yes." she answered and watched in amusement as Pearl seemed to be surprised with this fact. Pearl was suddenly restless. "How do I start?" she asked Garnet and the other shrugged.

"Just put your hands anywhere you want to, and we`ll go from there. Sound good?"

Pearl nodded. Garnet took a step closer to Pearl, took in a deep breath and placed her hands on Pearl`s shoulders.

"Good. Now let`s get started."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Rating: M, for sexual content.**

 **Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the amazing Rebecca Sugar and her Crewniverse, and Cartoon Network. None of it is mine, sadly.**

* * *

Pearl gulped, and mirrored Garnet`s hands. They rested on the taller gem`s shoulder`s before Pearl slowly ran them down, onto Garnet`s breasts, and paused. The fusion was as still as a rock and Pearl wondered if she did anything wrong.

"Garnet?"

"K-keep going. I`m fine."

Pearl looked into Garnet`s eyes before she decided to continue her motions. She trailed her fingers down and along the lower outline of Garnet`s sports bra, before going lower down the larger gem`s body. Garnet`s skin felt warm beneath her hands, and she savoured the smoothness of the fusion`s middle section, running her thumb along the middle curve of Garnet`s body that led to her stomach.

Garnet`s eyes widened as Pearl`s hands eventually reached her navel and they rested there momentarily, before playing on the soft area beneath it; feeling and stroking and she gave out a small moan. Pearl, of course, immediately froze with a panicked expression set on her face. Garnet could tell that the other gem wanted to take her hands away, but didn`t.

"G-Garnet? Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?"

"No, _please_." Garnet breathed out raggedly. _"Don`t_. Just go on."

Pearl looked at her with disbelief. "Are you sure?" she asked Garnet, and Garnet bit down the urge to cry out in frustration. Pearl had simply no idea what she was doing to her! Garnet nodded.

"Okay. If you`re sure. But if you want me to stop, just say so."

Pearl`s fingers ghosted on her skin, trailing lower and lower before it reached the waistband of Garnet`s shorts and went around to the fusion`s plump backside. Pearl closed her eyes and could feel her mouth practically watering as she cupped them, and her thumbs drew circles against the soft fabric. Garnet, on the other hand, was having more and more trouble keeping herself steady. She leaned forward into Pearl`s ear and inhaled the gem`s scent. Pearl smelled like water- clean, fresh and rejuvenating and it was driving Garnet crazy.

"Pearl?" She breathed out, and Pearl opened her eyes.

"Yes Garnet?"

"I want to kiss you."

Pearl froze and felt her blush returning to her cheeks. Would she do it? Of course she would. Pearl pulled back and stared Garnet in the eyes. "I`ve never done this." She warned.

"Of course."

"… And you?" Pearl continued.

"…Yes. With Amethyst."

Amethyst?! Pearl`s eyes widened in surprise. " _A-Amethyst?!_ B-but _when a-_ and _how-"_ Pearl`s eyes narrowed. " _Does Steven know?"_

Garnet groaned. _"No, Pearl."_ She leaned in closer to the pale gem`s lips and breathed out, causing Pearl to shiver and her knees go weak. Garnet placed a gentle hand Pearl`s chin and pulled her closer before their lips met. Pearl`s eyes instinctively closed and she moaned as discovering that _yes; her lips are as soft as they seem._ Garnet smelled like the open air- cold, refreshing and excruciatingly overwhelming. Their lips melded together like hot lava and Pearl moaned again as Garnet`s tongue went out to lick on her lower lip. Caressing and tasting, savouring Pearl`s texture and her softness before pulling back.

Both gems` gazes were half-lidded as they studied each other and Pearl traced a finger on Garnet`s jawline. Their chests rose and fell simultaneously and Pearl felt like she wanted to kiss Garnet forever. Pearl`s face had a slight blue tint to it and she could see that Garnet was blushing as well.

"That was…" Pearl panted.

"… _nice."_ Garnet sighed and touched their forehead together in affection. They shared a tender, silent moment together.

"Garnet?"

"Yes, Pearl?"

"When you were with Amethyst… did you two just… kiss or…"

Garnet`s face twisted into a small frown. "Stop thinking about it Pearl. You`re gonna get jealous."

Pearl flustered and gave out a small grunt of disagreement. "Excuse me; but I _do not_ get _jealous."_ Garnet rolled her eyes.

"Of course, Pearl. Whatever you say."

There was a pause in conversation, before Pearl decided to speak up again. She cleared her throat. "So… you and Amethyst?" Garnet sighed. "We were both curious," she replied. "And she was more than willing." A throaty chuckle escaped her lips that made Pearl rethink her statement.

"I told you you`ll get jealous."

Pearl huffed again and closed her eyes in defeat.

"You want to try… doing that?"

Pearl`s eyes opened to meet Garnet`s own, and was slightly surprised to see that she was serious with her question. Garnet`s eyes bore into her own with a searing need and intensity and Pearl could feel a heat increasing from the bottom of the stomach growing to every inch of her body.

"…Yes."

Pearl smashed her lips into Garnet`s and moaned in bliss and pleasure when Garnet crept her hand onto Pearl`s breast and began kneading it. Garnet used the opportunity and slid her tongue into Pearl`s mouth, and groaned as it melded with the other. It was a sensational feeling, so explosive and addicting and Pearl just couldn`t have enough of it.

Garnet`s other hand trailed down the curve of Pearl`s stomach and trailed around the other`s slim waist before it went down and cupped on Pearl`s backside. Then, the fusion lifted Pearl up, making the other elicit a small squeak of surprise, and carried her to the bed. She set the smaller gem gently on the mattress before parting, much to Pearl`s displeasure and flashed her clothes away, leaving her completely and utterly bare.

Pearl couldn't take her eyes off the other gem. There was something more to her, she realized, even more alluring than nakedness, and it was deep within her eyes, in the way Garnet watched her every move with anticipating passion. She drew in a deep, slow, steadying breath.

Garnet looked at Pearl with half-lidded eyes, before she approached the other in for another kiss. Pearl did not fight when Garnet pushed her body low onto the mattress gently, or object when the larger gem went to her back and untied the sash at her waist. After it fell to her sides, Garnet slid her hands underneath Pearl`s shirt and roamed them on the smaller gem`s body, leaving searing, hot trails on Pearl`s skin that made her yearn for more.

Pearl couldn`t take it anymore; she vanished her whole attire with a bright flash of light that surprised the other gem. Garnet felt her breath hitch as she took in the sight of the marvellous spectacle upon her. Pearl`s whole body had a blue tint to it and she was trying hard to ignore the feeling of embarrassment from being watched so intensely and turned her head to the side.

" _Pearl,"_ Garnet whispered in ecstasy as she lowered her upper body to Pearl`s chest area. _"You are absolutely divine."_

Garnet started kissing the top of Pearl`s breasts to the valley between them, and Pearl moaned, an unintelligible sound of deep pleasure whilst her fingers were clenched hard onto the bedcovers. Pearl`s hips arched instinctively to meet with the other`s as Garnet began her way downwards, trailing soft kisses on her firm, smooth midsection and then even lower than that. She purposely avoided the very spot Pearl wanted to be kissed on and paid attention to her legs instead, kissing every instep, each ankle, the side of Pearl`s knees and finally to her inner thighs, where an obvious wet spot had started to form.

Tonight, Pearl was her queen. Garnet felt like Pearl deserved a memorable first time, as hers was. Pearl was Garnet`s student, and she the teacher. She would show the thin gem just how pleasurable this was and that not all human processes are as bad as Pearl thought it would be.

Garnet returned her attention to Pearl`s lips and kissed her again, whilst her hands gently parted the other`s thighs. Then Garnet moved her hand to Pearl`s centre and began her ministrations there; exploring the other with light, teasing fingers; rubbing, scratching lightly, pressing a little way inside and describing small circles as he did so that made Pearl jolt up slightly and arched her body again.

Pearl took in a ragged, audible breath and her eyes were clenched shut. " _G-Garnet… p-please…I-"_

" _What do you want, Pearl?"_

Pearl opened her eyes just a little bit and gulped. She was ready. She wanted this. Pearl inhaled again, and placed a tender hand on Garnet`s chin.

"I-I want you… inside me."

Garnet gulped and gave the other a shaky nod. She lowered her lips onto Pearl`s again as gently, slowly inserting a single finger into the pale gem, and held her when Pearl froze from discomfort. Garnet pulled out, before thrusting in again, deeper this time and Pearl cried out. Garnet repeated her administrations, picking up speed and Pearl`s crying subsided into lustful moans and groans and mixes of unintelligible sounds.

Pearl moved her hips to match with Garnet`s rhythm and lost herself in a suffocating wave of raw bliss. They locked lips once more and Garnet moved her finger within Pearl, adding another, and then another in prolonging the intense, painful pleasure of their actions for as long as she could until Pearl came, and she joined her not long after.

They separated afterwards and Garnet pulled her fingers out of Pearl with a low 'pop!', and rolled to her side on the bed. An atmosphere of serenity enveloped the room as both gems worked to level their breathing. Garnet glanced over to Pearl and with a tired, satisfied smile she pushed her upper body upwards and gave Pearl a kiss to the forehead.

"There… that wasn`t so bad, was it?"

Pearl closed her eyes with a sigh and a soft smile on her lips.

"No."

* * *

 **... And that`s it, folks! Reviews and comments are welcome!**


End file.
